bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.04-Złote i Srebrne Jabłka
jest czwartym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Yukari w formie Rider stanęła na przeciwko Dracka i Leo. Alex: Jesteście pewni, że nie powinniście się wtrącić? Dorian: Żartujesz? To będzie zajebista walka. Dancer: No. Mei: Serio? Pit: Nigdy was nie zrozumiem. Człowiek #6: Cicho oglądamy! thumb|leftLeo i Dracek jednocześnie zaatakowali Yukari, mimo to ona zablokowała ich bronie swoimi podwójnymi ostrzami (Dangerobladers), po czym odepchnęła Dracka na kilka metrów, po czym za pomocą swojego ostrza podrzuciła Leo do góry i przecięła go swoim pióropuszem. Driver: Cięcię! Durian Squash! Dziewczyna rzuciła swoimi ostrzami, które zapłonęły zielonym ogniem w Leo i Dracka, sprawiając, że zbroję z nich zniknęły, a ostrza wrócił do niej jak bumerangi. Gdy zbroja z niej zniknęła, Yukari podeszła do Dracka i Leo. Yukari: To was nauczy, że nie wolno jest atakować nieuzbrojonych osób. Wszyscy gapie wraz z Drużyną Ahmeda się porozchodzili. Dorian: Co prawda osobno Dracek i Leo nie są zbyt silni. Dancer: Ale razem są naprawdę mocni. Pit: A skoro ta dziewczyna pokonała ich sama... Alex: To oznacza, że... Mei: Mamy kolejnych silnych konkurentów. Dorian: Olać to! I tak wszystkich rozwalimy! Mei, Alex, Dancer i Pit: TAK! Alex: Dobra ludzie, to jutro zaczynamy akcję na naszej miejscówce, nie spóźnijcie się. Mei, Dorian, Dancer i Pit: Aye! thumbW tym samym czasie, do domu Osy doszła paczka. Osa wziął ją i rozpakował w środku znajdował się DDK i liścik od Matiego. List od Matiego: Siema, sry, że nie osobiście, ale nie chce by to wyszło na jaw. Śle ci ten oto DDK, by zobaczyć czy oberwiesz czy wygrasz, miłej zabawy w obrywanie... znaczy sie niszczenie. Osa: Hmmmmmmm! Następnego dnia, Mei, Pit i Dancer spotkali się przy wspólnym przystanku. Dancer: Yo Mei: Siema Pit: Cześć Mei: Chłopaki, skoro jest naprawdę ciepły, może zamiast jechać autobusem przejdziemy się. Pit: Czemu nie. Dancer: Jestem za. Cała trójka ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę swojej miejscówki. Szli opowiadali sobie kawały i rozmyślali nad Bitwami Ulicznymi. Mei: Pit tak wo gule to co się takiego wydarzyło, ze postanowiłeś wrócić do Zawane? thumb|left|150pxPit: Znalazłem pewna dziwną Ziarnokłódkę. Dancer: LS-Silver?! Pit: Pomyślałem, że musi być naprawdę potężna więc postanowiłem pomóc wam w walkach, ale nie sądziłem że istnieją DDK. Mei: No tak. Gdy tak szli, nagle zauważyli portal (taki sam, z którego wzywa się Invesy za pomocą Ziarnokłódek. Mei: Portal. Pit: Ale kto go otworzył? Dancer: Mei pamiętasz jak Dorian mówił jak zdobył Pomarańczową Ziarnokłódkę. Mei: Masz racje! Skoro masz DDK, możemy stworzyć dodatkowo Ziarnokłódki. Dancer: Aaaa. Pit: Dobra to idziemy. Cała trójka wlazła do portalu i po chwili znalazła się w Lesie Helheim. Las Helheim Mei, Pit i Dancer chodzili po lesie cały czas. Dancer co chwile kreował nowe Ziarnokłódki niestety większość z nich była poniżej klasy C. Mimo to w końcu znaleźli owoce z których powstały dwie Ziarnokłódki Klasy A. KiwiZiarnokłódka.png|Kiwi Ziarnokłódka Suika Zianokłódka.png|Arbuzowa Ziarnokłódka Mei: Super! Pit: Wyglądają na silne! Dancer: Kurde jak wielki jest ten las. thumbPit: Patrzcie tam! thumb|left|150px Ekipa dostrzegła leżący na ziemi DDK, Pit go podniósł i założył po czym pojawił się znaczek. Mei: Sprawdź czy zadziała na tą twoją specjalną Ziarnokłódkę. Pit: Oke Gdy Pit miał już aktywować swoją Ziarnokłódkę, przerwało im głośne Grrrrrrrr Invesa. Mei: Inves? Dancer: Uciekajcie do portalu ja się nim zajmę. Pit: No, ale. Dancer: Nie wiemy czy twoja Ziarnokłódka zadziała więc lepiej nie ryzykować. Po tych słowach Pit i Mei pobiegli szybko do portalu, a Dancer wyjął Winogronową Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: BUDOU! Dancer: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Budou Arms! Wysoki Lot Smoka! Dancer szybko podniósł Invesa do góry, po czym przestrzelił go swoim pistoletem. Dancer: To nawet nie była rozgrzewka. Zawane City thumb|150pxPit i Mei byli już w Zawane, gdy nagle na drodze stanął im Osa z założonym DDK, na którym widniał znaczek. Mei i Pit: Osa? Osa: Yo. Podobno skopaliście członka mojej drużyny thumb|left|200pxZiarnokłódka: GOLD! Osa: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Gold Arms! Wojownik z przyszłości! Pit: Pewnie! thumb|200pxZiarnokłódka: SILVER! Pit: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Silver Arms! Nowa Nadzieja! Walka się rozpoczęła. Osa zaatakował Pita swoim mieczem. Pit zdołał uniknąć ataku, po czym uderzył w Osę swoim kijem, mimo to został on powstrzymany przez tarczę Osy. Osa uniósł ręce, po czym wzniecił ogromne ilości płomieni. Pit mimo to stał niewzruszenie, wbił tylko, swój kij w ziemię i zamroził wszystko dookoła siebie. To było starcie żywiołów, oba wyniszczały się nawzajem nie rozstrzygając wo gule walki, mimo to nie przestawali gdyż wiedzieli, że jeżeli jeden się zawaha, drugi to wykorzysta. W końcu obaj pochłonęli swoje żywioły i zaczęli świecić barwa zgodną z ich Ziarnokłódkami (Osa na złoto, a Pit na srebrno). Mei oglądała ta walkę z niedowierzaniem, gdy nagle podszedł do niej Mati. Mati: Jak tak dalej pójdzie, mogą rozwalić wszystko dookoła no nie? thumb|leftMei: Mati! Kiedy ty!? Mati wyciągnął z swojej aktówki Driver, który różnił się od wcześniejszych. Mati: Proszę o to RD, Ręka Driver, a o to Pierścieniowa Ziarnokłódka. Mei: Co? Mati: Przecież chcesz ich powstrzymać no nie? thumb|170pxZiarnokłódka: NINJA! Mei: Henshin! Driver: PLEASE! Ninja Arms! NOW! Mati: No to powodzenia. Osa i Pit nacierali na siebie z pełną mocą, gdy mieli już w siebie uderzyć zostali porządnie uderzeni przez Mei, tak że obaj się przewrócili. Po tym Mei się odwróciła i pokazała na zniszczone 1/4 miasta. Dancer podbiegł do nich w tym momencie. W tym samym czasie na miejscówce Drużyny Ahmeda. thumb|leftDriver: Cięcię! Ichigo Squash! Dorian rozwalił Invesa, członka Drużyny Zeo, po czym zrobił swoją zwycięską pozę. Dorian: Niech się tylko dowiem, że zrobili imprę beze mnie! Alex: Dorian uspokój się. Członek Drużyny Zeo: Proszę o wybaczenie Mei: O ej ludzie! Pit: Sorki wielkie za spóźnienie! Dancer: Nie uwierzycie co się stało! thumbWieczorem w budynku Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Rex: Mac i jak pracę? Mac: Jak na razie wystąpiło kilka błędów, ale wprowadziłem poprawki. Mati: Aye. Nati: Mati mimo to wiesz, że dla zakończenia badań musisz komuś powierzyć ostatni RD? Mati: Wiem, wiem mam już nawet kogoś na myśli. Rex: W porządku, ale nie zapominajcie musimy się pospieszyć Nati, Mati i Mac: Aye. Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze. W następnym odcinku nowy Rider oraz nowe formy niektórych Riderów! Czytajcie KRS.05-Młot Mango i Arbuzowy Robot Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire